


Mereth Nuin Giliath

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dungeons, Feast of Starlight, Fluff, M/M, Mirkwood, That's it, They talk, but also? they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Basically feast of starlight/the promise but it's Legolas instead of Tauriel.





	Mereth Nuin Giliath

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to Fran Walsh and Phillipa Boyens for stealing your dialogue but it be like that sometimes. Also shout out to Marlo (marlosbooknook on ao3 and twitter) for betaing the fic for me you're the best.

Legolas decided to slip away from the party under the guise of looking for Tauriel. He doesn’t know when he stopped enjoying celebrating mereth nuin giliath with his kin; it was probably somewhere between losing his mother and his father suddenly becoming insufferable, but he wanted to be anywhere but there. So down to the dungeons he went; the dungeons were usually quiet and a good place to collect one’s thoughts and with the party going on there were very few places Legolas could be alone. 

He wandered through the halls down to the dungeon to see if Tauriel had gone to check on the prisoners but she was nowhere to be found. The elf was almost ready to just go down to the cellar when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the younger dwarves throw something up into the air and catch it so he decided to investigate. 

“That stone in your hand, what is it?” Legolas narrowed his eyes at the dwarf behind bars. He thought that the guards had collected every item the dwarves carried and he was not happy to realize something had slipped through the cracks. The dwarf didn’t answer immediately. He glanced down to his hands that were now cradling the stone after throwing it up in the air and catching it again. 

“It is a talisman,” the dwarf paused and looked up at Legolas, “a powerful curse lies upon it. If anyone other than a dwarf reads the runes they will be forever cursed.” Kili put the stone out towards the edge of the cell with his eyes so wide he almost looked crazy. Legolas couldn’t help but feel slightly afraid. He started to walk away but halted when the dwarf decided to speak again. 

“Or not.” And now the dwarf’s features seemed to soften. The crazy look in his eyes melted into something almost humorous. “Depending on if you believe that sort of thing or not, it’s just a token. A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I’d remember my promise.” 

At this point Legolas couldn't help but be intrigued, “What promise?” 

“That I’d come back to her,” Legolas couldn’t help but smile as the dwarf talked, “She thinks I’m reckless.” 

“Are you?” Legolas paused for a second, almost mad at himself that he’s engaging this dwarf in conversation, “reckless?” 

“Me? Nah.” And then when Kili went to throw his stone up into the air again he didn’t catch it and it rolled out of the cell. The runestone would have fallen off of the side of the walkway and down into the depths of the dungeon if it wasn’t for Legolas catching it with his foot before it tumbled off the edge. With his back turned to Kili, Legolas picked up the stone and started looking it over. He ran his finger over the engravings in Khuzdul, if he remembered correctly, and then flipped it over to look at the other side. He had to admit it was a beautiful stone. 

“Sounds like quite the party going on up there. Aren’t they going to miss their prince?” 

“No, probably not.” Legolas turned around so he could face Kili who was now standing up and had his face pressed against the bars. “It is mereth nuin giliath. The feast of starlight. Elves love all light, but we’ve always loved the light of the stars best.” 

“I’ve always thought it was a cold light. Remote and far away.” 

Legolas could almost feel himself get offended, “It is memory. It is precious and pure,” the elf wondered if the dwarf could understand what the light meant to him, to his people, “it is like your promise.” Legolas held his hand out so the dwarf could take the runestone back. The quick touch was enough to send shivers down his spine. Even though the touch lasted only moments he knew he would remember the feeling of those rough hands. 

“I have walked there sometimes, when my father was off and I was allowed to wander out of the forest and up into the night. I’ve seen worlds far away and a beautiful white light that forever fills the air.” 

“I saw a fire moon once,” the dwarf’s voice pulled Legolas out of the memory and back to reality, “it rose over a path near Dunland. It was huge. Red and gold filled the sky in a way I’ve never seen. I wish you could see it.” The way Kili looked at him was so different than elves or other races have ever looked at him. Everyone has always seen him as the prince, only one step down from the king, someone to be feared and revered. Kili didn’t look at him like that. Kili looked at him like he was a new star in the sky, shining brightly only for him. The dwarf kept a soft smile on his face as he talked to Legolas about being an escort and the elf thought for sure he felt his heart skip a beat. 

Once Kili finished his story, Legoas started to speak, “I would love to see it one day.” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t seen it yet,” Kili said grinning, “we could go together one day, if I ever get out of here that is.” 

Together was a bold statement Legolas thought and couldn’t help but grin at the idea of him going to see a fire moon with a dwarf. “Perhaps, dwarf, but I don’t see my father letting you out anytime soon.” 

Before Kili could speak again a voice rang out through the dungeon. “Legolas!” Legolas recognized Tauriel’s voice immediately. 

“I’m down here, Tauriel.” 

Tauriel came down into view just above the cell holding Kili.“Your father wishes to speak with you. He wonders why you disappeared from the party.” 

Legolas glanced back at the dwarf before walking over to Tauriel, “I just needed some air.” Tauriel seemed to buy the lie and Legolas could almost buy it himself but when he gave Kili one last glance before he went to rejoin his father at the party he felt his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t deny that the true reason he went down here was to see the handsome dwarf again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/indyjoneswhore/)  
or on [Tumblr](http://radicalryden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
